fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural Fandom
The Supernatural Fandom is a regular from Fandomsarchive. Basic Information Supernatural is an American fantasy horror television series created by Eric Kripke. It was first broadcast on September 13, 2005 on The WB, and subsequently became part of successor The CW's lineup. Starring Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester and Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester, the series follows the two brothers as they hunt demons, ghosts, monsters, and other supernatural beings. Appearance Supernatural has somewhat neat and thick dark brown hair and blue eyes. His face is distinct due to his many freckles, and his skin is of a medium-tan tone. He's also fairly tall, around 6'4". He is usually seen wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and will wear his trench coat whenever possible - he hates being without it. He has dark gray angel wings (commonly mistaken as black) and a halo as well, but he chooses to keep it hidden. Supernatural's body is also said to be scattered with scars, from monster attacks and other means. Personality Supernatural has an irresistible addiction: killing "evil sons of bitches," meaning he attempts to kill anything that has either intentionally harmed someone/something or is planning to. He is very paranoid of the evil in the world, to the point where he feels the need to have a gun or knife on him at all times. It is difficult to tell if he is deceiving someone or not. He is a skillful liar, but usually only does so for the greater good. He can be very clueless in some scenarios where it takes little to no brain power to comprehend the situation (i.e. someone hinting a flush crush). In other words, he has trouble reading social cues. Abilities (to ones own opinion) Flight: Due to Supernaturals large wings, he has the ability of flight, however while its unknown duration, he prefers teleportation/warping instead. Teleportation: '''Just like the angels, demons and other monsters with the ability to teleport, so can Supernatural, however the distance is very fluctuated... if he does it too much and more so with constant teleportation instead of walking, driving or even flying; Supernatural gets very tired and sore. '''Angel Blade: Like the many angels in his show, he can summon an angel blade. It's a common looking one however with engravings of enochain engraved into the blade and handle. '''Possession: '''A power Supernatural hardly would ever use unless under EXTREME circumstances (i.e, his body ruined and broken, and needs a vessel in meantime). Like the angels, demons, vengeful spirits and other supernatural beings, Supernatural can posses others- however it usually depends how much of a strong will and the needing of consent for a proper and true possession. '''Electromagnetic Interference: '''While Supernatural also does that use this often, he can cause lights, TV's, radios, etc to malfunction and flicker out. Usually this power is associated with him screaming or his demonic AU. '''Astral Perception: '''Supernatural is able to see things that are not visible to humans (or fandoms who cannot see such supernatural beings), such as Hellhounds, Reapers, certain Ghosts and other beings. He can also see true faces of demons and true appearances of any supernatural being. Scary to think about really, wonder why he's always so paranoid of certain fandoms? wip Relationships Family Misha Collins Fandom - Half Sister They love to talk with each other, mostly about Castiel. Wayward Sisters Fandom - Younger Sister Timeless Fandom - Younger Sister Revolution Fandom - Younger Brother Bloodlines Fandom - Younger Brother (decreased) Gravity Falls Fandom - Younger Sibling Figure Supernatural shows concern for Gravity Falls due to the nature of their show, which he thought was supposed to be for kids. He has been caught trying to kill Gravity Falls' pets under the impression that they are dangerous like the creatures in his canon. Friends Doctor Who and Sherlock Together, they are known as SuperWhoLock. They occasionally have their fights, but deep down they are close friends. Both Doctor Who and Sherlock have attempted to be an auspistice for Supernatural and Homestuck, but Doctor Who seems to have found more success. The Walking Dead Fandom They are close in a way similar to Supernatural's relationship with Doctor Who and Sherlock. Their combined fandom name is called SuperDead. He also considers him like a brother as well. Hannibal Fandom Supernatural is very weary of Hannibal, however he considers him a friend. Stranger Things Fandom Welcome To Night Vale Fandom Buzzfeed Unsolved Fandom SCP Fandom Supernatural helps SCP Fandom out with monsters on occasion, and vice versa. The two share a bond of friendship. It is unknown whether Supernatural himself is apart of SCP's foundation as a Doctor, an Agent or any other ranking. But lets just say, he borderline works for the mysterious fandom. Good Omens Fandom Midnight Texas Fandom These two hang out together due to them both having demons in their shows, sometimes MT would act strange sometimes due to him having the ability to speak with the dead and let the dead possess him. Scooby-Doo Fandom They're on somewhat good terms since they had a crossover, but they disagree on major things, like whether monsters are real or not. Quadrants Homestuck Fandom - Kismesis He's in a love/hate relationship (mostly hate) with Homestuck, mainly because his appearance isn't human, and therefore Supernatural thinks he's a demon. Supernatural regularly throws salt at his kismesis. However, at the same time, he loves Homestuck because he has come to enjoy their brawls and has noticed a potential in him that seems to be hidden from other fandoms. Hetalia Fandom - Crush Supernatural has some feelings for Hetalia as well, though whenever he tries to confess his feelings, it fails miserably. Maybe one day he'll able to tell the fandom how he feels. Doctor Who Fandom - Auspictice (Homestuck/Supernatural) Constantine Fandom - Matesprit/Kismesis Their relationship is difficult to determine since they often fight but also appreciate each other's shows. It is believed that they share common ground and help each other out, it is unknown whether or not they are truly dating. Other DHMIS Fandom DHMIS is another fandom Supernatural has deemed to be a demonic being. He tries to avoid their "lessons" at all costs, for fear of his life. Creepypasta Fandom He thinks they're also a demon (in fact he probably has a whole list for fandoms who he thinks are demons) Black Butler Fandom Another fandom who would appear on his list of suspected demons. The Twilight Zone Fandom He knows TZ from Doctor Who they get along fine for the most part but he suspects he may be a demon but he's not 100% sure. (even though he's not a demon) Sometimes things get akward between them since SPN thinks one of TZ's children is a demon. Blue Exorcist Fandom Another one on the demon list, and he's half right, but SPN doesn't quite know what to think of him since Exorcist aspires to kill demons, but over all, SPN doesn't trust him. Hellsing Fandom SPN is very aware of what Hellsing is due to the other making no attempts to hide his vampiric nature. Supernatural has attempted to kill Hellsing a few times when the vampire goes out to hunt but has yet to succeed as decapitation doesn't seem to work on him. Hazbin Hotel Fandom Due to being a 100%, actual factual, in the flesh, true blue, bonafide demon, SPN of course tries to off her. But most of the time, she just treats it like a game. Trivia * One of Supernatural's theme songs is "Angel With a Shotgun" by The Cab. * He is very fluent in Latin and Enochain. Often mumbles in Enochain when thinking or by himself. * Supernatural could very suffer from depression, and a form of paranoid schizophrenia he takes medication for both. * He f*ckin' loves his pie (his favorite is apple pie). * He'll never get along with anyone who he considers as a threat to him and his family. * Family does not end with blood. * Shoot first, ask questions later type of guy. * Supernatural has quite the libido (sex drive). * Supernatural has an alternate personality (AU) based on the demons in his show. Gallery F4835c4455d96d5bf9fd1112dba98df4.jpg Supernatural.png SPRITE HAPPY WEDNESDAY GIF.gif Tumblr inline mhtkvlILPe1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr mjtpvaaZjV1s8awk5o2 500.png Tumblr mm1mt7iKii1s9nj46o1 500.png Tumblr nonplsiZqV1sgq3k8o1 500.jpg Tumblr mhsdwxeZlZ1qd4cgio1 500.png Spnstuck.jpg supernaturall.png|art © cigaregret-s.deviant.art/ciga-regrets-art.tumblr.com|link=https://ciga-regrets-art.tumblr.com/ Tumblr_mjvnzhBJUu1s5uz2do1_r2_500.png Fandomstuck is Chaotic.png|Never read fandomstuck but I felt the urge to make this. Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:TV Fandoms